Nicholas
Early Years Nicholas Tom Marvolo Malfoy born on the 2017 was Born on during the night time at Hogwarts His father was Harry Potter and his mother Caitlin Malfoy his godparents were Ron and Hermione and his grandparents were Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy and his uncle was Draco ad three aunties were Astoria Daphne and Bellatrix and Nephew of Scorpios' Childhood Nicholas Malfoy Secondary Main Antagonist/Villain He grew up in the Malfoy manor with his mother He was a bad Character His dose whatever his mother dose he had a bad influence from his family he was on the dark side he was a the bad boy of family he helping his mother for a take part in a spree. he went on a six-month crime spree" with his mother for get vengeance are ready to wreak vengeance on Potters and Weasleys Discover Being a Wizard Harry Potter is a Wizard and his mother was a Witch He was a half/Pure blood and wizard and considered by many to be the most powerful Dark Wizard of all after he was named after Voldemort Years Off A Killing Spree His characteristics killing the Grangers were murder of with a Crowbar Knife Attack and a on Ginny Kidnapped Hugo Weasley was most precious Weasley of great value; not to be wasted worth a great deal as see Hugo again nobody will not going to miss him that why he taken him in the first place o get one over the Weasleys s Hugo was in danger he had him held hostage in a warehouse by his kidnapper was son of Caitlin was Nicholas Murdering Weasley his was taken part of the Murder of the Weasleys he filmed in on his phone and ALEXA HERO LHS 3-4 300dpi was set up film it all there were not in the camera there were in the burrow to lit it up as there escaped with a black smoke Blackmail Ginny about the that night of the Murdering of her Parents in the fire and photos of the fire Explosion a violent shattering or blowing apart Burrow and all of Weasleys and and a zooming photo of Hermione trap inside of the fire After Life Confessed he was arrested after of all of the killing spree with his mother Caitlin was the Mastermind behind it she needing a partner in crime to help her with of committed the crimes with her what to confessadmit that one has committed a crime or done something wrong. his his and his mother crimes he handed them selfs in or get expose make (something) visible by uncovering it."he has been exposed as a liar and a traitor" as the serial killers Azkaban Prison Edit Azkaban Prison he was arrested after of all of the killing spree with his mother Caitlin was the Mastermind behind it she needing a partner in crime to help her with of committed the crimes with her Blackmailed ''' as a woman Ginny came walk over to the door on the mat there was a parchment as she looks at it and she a sudden upsetting and surprising there was message to her about fire got photos of them a video tape of fire at the burrow and the Murders the truth as she did not know that who it was a Anonymous letter from someone Secord Fall Domination '''Holding Hostages Held Lilly Nicholas in wait to make a surprise attack catch in a trap.in the warehouse to As he drag He pull Lilly and James along forcefully, roughly As he kick the petrol can as turn it open with oil a viscous liquid everywhere. On the floor the lower surface Warehouse of a warehouse And get out the lighter a device that produces a small flame the flicker of fire flashing in her eyes, the glow of the evening surrounding them Starlight is disguised by the fire a very large fiercely burning fire. a hot glowing body of ignited gas that is generated by something on fire a great fire flamed ' Criminal damage Arson ' he hold a weapon in her hand was a hammer tool with a heavy metal head mounted at right angles at the end of a handle she could handle a hammer he ran for to the car and breaking car light in was the hammer and smash the side window on the driver seat and of the glass First there was these huge cracks with glass all over the seat As he jump on the car bonnet as he stand on it and both of his hands Brick he beats it hard on the window First there was these huge cracks Weasley murder She had a matches and a lighter there both got out the invisible and both goes into to the burrow sneak in and drag some petrol cans with there she enters As there got the petrol cans As she watches the fire wick edly fierce, vicious a evil smirk on there face sadistic witch with brutal violent tendencies. he was highly ntelligent, but could be easily distracted, and had a fierce and dangerous temper Murdering Weasley his was taken part of the Murder of the Weasleys he filmed in on his phone and ALEXA HERO LHS 3-4 300dpi was set up film it all there were not in the camera there were in the burrow to lit it up as there escaped with a black smoke murdering Grangers ' ' were murder of killing the Grangers with a Crowbar prepare to strike the next nearest one with the crowbar. she was hit with a nasty that sent pain lacing straight across back being violently attacked with a crow bar I think she was having a Aaa seasure woman loose a lot of blood that is dead lay on the floor hiding jump out Ll prepare to strike the next nearest one with the crowbar. attacked him with a crow bar hit him really hard and a heavy blow As Nicholas he was hit with a nasty blow on the crowbar end BURROW FIRE She had a matches and a lighter there both got out the invisible and both goes into to the burrow sneak in and drag some petrol cans with there she enters As there got the petrol cans As she watches the fire wickedly fierce, vicious a evil smirk on there face sadistic witch with brutal, violent tendencies. he was highly intelligent but could be easily distracted, and had a fierce and dangerous temper kidnapped Ginny she was crabbed from behind seize suddenly and roughly. By Nicholas a quick sudden clutch lunge for, her neck from his hand As he whore black gloves on his hands over her mouth as there make a move walk in a leisurely way Force her to a car as he open the car boot and duck tape her mouth as he strong to lift her up into the car boot Held Hermione Hostage was on the Tower Bridge at the top At the edge move cause to move gradually or furtively in a particular direction. of over the river Thames as Nicholas knife point at Hermione throat on TOWER BRIDGE Physical Appearance he as a short brown hair and sparking cutie puppy blue eyes as very arrogant, selfish, annoying, a true little git. But he was evil. Threatening Nicholas self-centred. Mean Controlling Rebellious, Cruel, Hostile, Jealous sadistic witch with brutal, violent tendencies.he was highly intelligent, but could be easily distracted, and had a fierce and dangerous temper As he was a Rebellious kid desire to resist authority control and he was uptight he is so uptight about everything he's far too self-centred he is just selfish by nature is the belief you hold that you are a valuable and worthy of himself their flattery made him vain is incredibly superstitious ready or eager to fight or argue.he made some enemies with his combative style he's very uncooperative and aggressive having no knowledge understanding antisocial behaviour a rather gauche, insecure young man he was told constantly that he was ignorant and stupid"the boy were portrayed as passive victims he was jealous of his father had so many woman he's arrogant and opinionated he is an unprincipled opportunist"in a light-hearted and humorous wa Magical Abilities and Skills Nicholas was incredibly talented in the Dark Arts, widely considered to be the most powerful practitioner of the Dark Arts the world had ever known. He has a masterful knowledge of the most unknown and complex magic that a Dark wizard was capable of, and was also a masterful practitioner of all three Unforgivable Curses, with a special affinity for the Killing Curse, having murdered enough people and was known to have cast this curse effectively while still under-aged. Voldemort was also Fire Manipulations capable of developing Dark spells, hexes, charms, jinxes, and powerful curses Users can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. Depending on the substances alight, and any impurities outside, the color of the flame and the fire's intensity will be different Dark Arts Caitlin was incredibly talented in the Dark Arts, widely considered to be the most powerful practitioner of the Dark Arts the world had ever known. He has a masterful knowledge of the most unknown and complex magic that a Dark wiitch was capable of, and was also a masterful practitioner of all three Unforgivable Curses, with a special affinity for the Killing Curse, having murdered enough people and was known to have cast this curse effectively while still under-aged. Voldemort was also capable of developing Dark spells, hexes, charms, jinxes, and powerful curses: Name Greek Meaning: The name Nicholas is a Greek baby name. In Greek the meaning of the name Nicholas is: People's victory. St. Nicholas is the patron saint of children, sailors, and pawnbrokers - Santa Claus is based on this saint. Marvolo" a real name? “ Marvolo is most likely a variation on Malvolio, a name with Latin origins meaning "ill will", as well as a fairly famous character from Shakespeare's Twelfth Night.” Family Caitlin Malfoy he his the Son of Teenage of the love child Caitlin Malfoy mother at 14 years as she pairing a killing spree for him as he been trainned up by his grandmother of in battle of dueling about in dark side and the dark magic and the dark arts of cursing hexing spells and his own pentrous and how to create dark mark in the sky and his powers Harry Potter is his biogical Father of Nicholas he was not there for the birth of his child he all ready had child but Harry met this amazing girl, they got along well. Until But after thinking well, Harry decides he liked her before knowing her name, Harry is still hanging with someone sister because both secretly like each other Harry Potter she as been sleeping with him and he raped her and she fall pregnant with his baby it dose not go record to plan Draco Malfoy he was Nicholas older Uncle he help him he could not believe it that his sister was pregnant at her early age at 14 he was not to happy with her about his sister was hooking up with his worst enemy its even worse and also sleeping with him and got her Pregnant Luicus Malfoy Nicholas was under influenced by her relationship with his grandfather to believe in the dark arts he was mad with his own daughter he lash out at her about Harry Potter and founding out that she was raped by him and he attack him what he did he told her she whated it with him Narcissa Malfoy Nicholas's Anuite Narcissa Malfoy was the lady in the manor who protect she was there for him when his mother was at hogwarts she take him out to show him the ropes about dark side and all about dark arts and how to do a pentrous and create dark mark in the Sky and helps him with his powers he as Scorpoius Malfoy Nicholas older Cousin Scorpios Malfoy dose not care about her that he what her leave his friends alone and was up him and his friends to ignore he pranks him he helps his grandma to kill Scorpios that he betrayed his own family for some of the traitors Lord Voldemort Nicholas Godfather a male godparent." he is godfather to her he falls in his footsteps and named after him his first name Tom and his middle name Marvolo